


Tactical Error

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-25
Updated: 2006-02-24
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8064574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Reed/f. (01/11/2004)





	1. Explain Almost

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: I have been running this story around in my mind since the first time I set eyes on the character of Malcolm Reed. It will have a new character that I have made up, and is a very different type of story. Give it a chance!

Something about Reed's so proper Englishness (OK not a word, but work with me here.) just made me want to write this story. Not only would this be a huge shock to the whole crew, but Malcolm's oh so structured life would be thrown into anarchy. This was just too good to pass up so I wrote it!  


* * *

Captain Archer heard his door give a beep-beep. Sighing, he called enter and then sat back to wait for one of his crew to come and complain to him about something. Archer was shocked to see Lt Reed come in. Taking in his appearance, the captain noticed that Malcolm was not his usual self. The tactical officer had bags under his eyes the size of quarters, and his usually immaculate hair was in disarray.

"Something I can do for you Malcolm?"

"Yes, Sir." Archer sat in amazement as Reed began to pace back and forth in a high state of agitation. Suddenly the younger man stopped and pulled a piece of paper out from his pocket.

"Captain, I have a highly unusual request to make. I know that we will be back in the Earth's atmosphere soon, and I was hoping that I could bring someone on board-"

"Malcolm, you know that people are always aloud to visit." Archer cut the man off, waving his hand around. "There really is no need to be so worried about a request like that."

"No, sorry captain I guess I am not making myself clear." Malcolm started opening the piece of paper and slowly advanced towards the other man holding the letter out. "I mean that this person, sir, would need to stay on Enterprise."

"What?"

"Please just read the letter sir."

Malcolm stood in complete silence as he watched Jonathan read the letter. Archer's eyes became very wide, then immediately he began to read the letter over again. Slowly he lifted his eyes to stare in amazement at the officer.

"So I am to believe..?"

"Yes, what the letter says is completely true."

Reed began to pace again, all the while mumbling while Archer sat still staring dazedly at the letter in his hand.

"Malcolm....it's just not done." Archer said to the agitated man who was still mumbling incoherently to himself.

"I know the rules, sir." Malcolm came and leaned in towards the captain both hands on either side of his desk; "I know, but as you can see this situation is highly unusual and I would hope it would be given consideration."

Sitting back in his chair, Jonathan looked again at the letter lying on his desk. Rubbing his tired eyes, he sat searching for something to say to this very strange predicament.

"So let me understand this," Archer said as he grated a hand through his short hair; "You have a wife?"

"Well, almost a wife sir."

Jonathan would have laughed at the completely idiocy of this conversation. Standing before him was his ever so proper tactical officer, and they were talking about a completely unknown wife. Sighing again, Archer hunched his body over his desk resting on his elbows.

"Explain "almost" a wife to me Officer."

"Ah, yes you see sir there are some things you do not know about me."

"So I see." Archer refrained from laughing at the look on the Englishman's face.

"Yes well as you know my family comes from a long line of military men. But what was not put into my record is the fact that we also come from a long line of royalty. Not acting royalty." Malcolm hurried to explain as the captain was about to interrupt him. "In most cases our family can easily forget any ties to ancient bloodlines, but in one thing we must always stay true- and that is our marriage contracts."

"Marriage contracts? Malcolm no one has used marriage contracts for-"

"Thousands of years yes I know." Malcolm cut off Archer and then totally forgoed protocol (something that would have never happened in a normal circumstance) slumped into a chair across from the captain.

"No one has used contracts for thousands of years," Malcolm continued in a hollow sort of voice "except my family."

"So this woman....this Anna" Jonathan said as he looked back down at the letter, "she is your wife by contract?"

The Englishman ran an agitated hand through his already tussled hair.

"Yes Captain, she is. But we are not official married until the ceremony.

"Well then, I don't see the problem." Archer began to fold up the letter on the table, "If you both have waited this long to get married, I am sure you can wait until your hitch with Enterprise is over."

"That is just it, sir, we can't." Malcolm jumped out of the chair and began to pace back and forth again. Suddenly he stopped and turned to meet Jonathan's eyes.

"We can't wait, if I don't make her my wife soon she will be given to another."

"Another?...I don't understand."

"Her family was never happy about my decision to join star fleet. They only agreed when I made it clear that I was going to be coming for her after I was done with the academy. When I was younger, all I cared about was getting away from my family. I would have said anything to be in star fleet, so I let them think I would have a say on where I was stationed. They thought that I would be an officer, but I could be stationed where a family was admitted."

"And now?" Archer asked still not understanding the trouble.

"Now they know that I am not on a short "cruise", they know that I am here for the duration of the mission. They know that I have been putting off the marriage, and are infuriated by that. They want to give Anna to Richard!"

"And Richard is who?" The captain asked in a very tired voice, he could feel a headache coming on. Massaging his temple, Archer missed the look that flashed across Malcolm's face.

"Richard, Sir, is the most detestable man I have ever met in my life. He would take Anna and crush anything that was good inside of her."

Malcolm again approached the captain's desk and looked Archer straight in the eyes.

"I would resign from star fleet before I would let Anna go to the hands of a man like Richard."


	2. Photo, Anyone?

The bridge officers sat around the table in the ready room still in shock of what they were just told. Captain Archer had just finished telling them all about his conversation with Admiral Forrest, and they all now knew about Reed's current situation.

"So let me get this right, Captain" Commander Tucker drawled; "We are going to have a non-commissioned woman running around Enterprise? I mean, what is she suppose to do?"

"Hold on now there, Trip." Archer raised his hand to stop the other mans tirade; "Admiral Forrest has decided to use Malcolm's circumstance as a test trial. He has felt for sometime that families should stay together even on long term missions. He has decided that Lt Reed can be the guinea pig."

All eyes turned towards Lt. Reed, who had been silent for most of the meeting. Some held unasked questions while others were still downright puzzled.

"It is very logical." All eyes turned towards Sub-Commander T'Pol, "Humans are very family oriented as a whole, and having their partners with them would make for more productive workers."

"Yeah, but is she going to be ready for life on Enterprise?" Trip interrupted, "I mean we all have our jobs to keep us busy...what is miss prim and proper going to do?- No offense Malcolm."

Again all eyes turned towards the man of the hour. Clearing his throat, Malcolm knew that it was time to start answering some questions.

"Anna, I am told, is an author. She spends most of her time writing, so I think she will have plenty to do. I also believe that I remember her going to school to do something in the medical field, so she may be of some use to Dr. Phlox."

"Hold it," the commander again interrupted as he leaned over the table to look directly at Reed, "You've been told, and you think you remember...You sound like you don't even know her!"

"Well," Malcolm continued straitening his uniform to try and cover his embarrassment; "We have had some what sporadic contact with one another though out the years. In fact, the letter I received a few days ago has been the only contact since I began my mission on Enterprise."

Everyone around the table was silent after his comments. Most were trying to comprehend that not only was Malcolm marring a woman because of a very out dated custom of contracts, but he was marring a woman he barley knew.

"I think how we need to handle this," Archer stood to take command of the conversation once again; "is as a great complement to our crew. Admiral Forrest knows that we can handle a little upheaval in normal star fleet regulations. Plus if this works out some of us, when we get married, will be able to bring our spouse to wherever we are assigned."

That said, Jonathan dismissed all the bridge officers. As they departed the captain asked Lt. Reed to stay behind to go over some more plans for the coming day.

"So Malcolm, I guess we will meet your "blushing bride" tomorrow."

"Yes sir." Malcolm said looking uncomfortable with the conversation. "I would just like to take this time to thank you, Captain Archer for understanding this...circumstance, and I want to assure you that this will in no way affect my job performance."

"I'm not worried Malcolm." Archer chuckled at the formality his tactical officer used; "Hey it's not every day a man gets married!"

"Yes...well- thank you for everything captain. I will relay the upcoming plans to you by 0700 tomorrow."

Jonathan watched as Malcolm left the room. Rolling his eyes at how the other man never let his guard down, let alone found anything funny, the Captain wondered what was going to happen now that his tactical officer was going to be married. Heaving himself out of the chair, he decided that he would face that bridge when he came to it, and walked out of the room on his way to check on Porthos.

In another part of the ship, Lt Reed has just entered his room. For the first time that day, Malcolm gave into the panic that had been creeping up on him. Running his fingers through his hair, he sat down at his computer terminal wondering just when his life had gone haywire. Suddenly a thought ripped through his muddled mind. Typing away at his computer, the black haired man sat mumbling to himself looking for something through his personal files.

"I have to have a photo of her here somewhere!" Reed said to the quiet room.

Malcolm sat and tried to strain his memory. The last time he had seen Anna she had blonde hair, chubby cheeks, and blue eyes. She was also very dirty and getting yelled at by her mum. But Reed was sure she had changed from when she was seven...at least he hoped so.


	3. Bride Of Frankenstein Or Not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one will be about the dinner party and what some of the other crew members think about the new arrival. Slowly I want to break Reed's "wall" down that he keeps around himself, but that will take some time. Just sit back and enjoy the flow!

  
Author's notes: The next one will be about the dinner party and what some of the other crew members think about the new arrival. Slowly I want to break Reed's "wall" down that he keeps around himself, but that will take some time. Just sit back and enjoy the flow!  


* * *

Malcolm Reed stood with Captain Archer and Sub-Commander T'Pol at the docking bay waiting for the arrivals from Earth. Willing himself not to panic, or do anything else that would cause himself shame, (As in running like Hell back to his quarters and refusing to come out.) this took every skill he learned from Star Fleet in his tactical training. Standing there Reed made himself a mental checklist of all the things you need to do to get ready for a battle.

"Malcolm, calm down." Archer said standing next to him, sensing his tactical officer shift into security mode; "She is probably just as nervous as you."

"I am not nervous Sir. I am in complete control."

Jonathan chose to let the matter rest, although the look Malcolm's face showed complete and utter panic. A locking sound was heard, and the three made ready to meet their guests.

'I will not run, I will not run' Malcolm was chanting to himself as he stood at complete attention waiting for the doors to open. He could feel Captain Archer and T'Pol standing next to him, but all his focus was directed towards the outer bay doors. He wasn't really sure that he wanted them to open, but at the same time wanted the bloody things to hurry up!

The doors began to open, and the three Star Fleet officers braced themselves for the unknown. Standing behind the doors were two women. One looked very formidable in a sort of old fashion business suit, while the younger one wore a simple pair of khaki trousers and light silk blouse.

"Welcome! I am Captain Jonathan Archer-"

"Yes, Yes I am Helen Montmason" The older woman interrupted the Captain seeming to not care who or what he was and then turned her attention to the other man present; "So you're Malcolm...I must say you have grown since I last saw you. Here are our bags, I am sure you can lead the way."

Everyone stood in silence for a moment while they watched the woman walk past them leading the younger one by the arm. The one who could only be Anna had a red face, and seemed to be trying to resist her mothers pull without making a big scene.

"Mother I think we need to get our own luggage. I am sure the Captain and his officers have more important things to do."

"Nonsense! What could be more important for Malcolm then to spend some time with his wife?"

Deciding to step in before the situation got completely out of control; Archer smiled and then picked up the suitcase nearest him. "No trouble, we would be happy to escort you to your rooms."

Malcolm moved to pick up the other suitcase and then stepped in behind the Captain to head towards the guest quarters.

"If you will please follow me." T'Pol said as she moved ahead of the group to take the lead.

The party marched down the hall, where Helen kept throwing questions back at Malcolm and then continued on without letting him answer. The two younger people who were going to start making a life together had said nothing to each other so far.

Malcolm let the mothers voice wash over him while he looked at Anna from behind. He wasn't too off on his remembering of her. She still had blonde hair and blue eyes. The chubby cheeks were gone, and she was not covered in mud, but all in all it was the same features he remembered. She was a compact little thing, who reached his chin in height. She seemed to be quiet, but Malcolm reckoned that with a mother like hers what else could she be. Sufficed to say, Lt. Reed was happy with his fiance's appearance, anything would be better than the horrific dream he had the night before where Anna turned up looking like the Bride of Frankenstein. (The movie that was shown the week before.) Jonathan's voice brought Malcolm out of his thoughts, and the tactical officer tried to listen to what was being said.

"Mrs. Montmason, Miss Montmason the crew and I would like to have a special dinner in honor of your coming to Enterprise. We all want to get to know Anna a little better."

"Very acceptable Captain." Helen intoned in her somewhat shrill voice, "Through out the week we will be getting the rest of Anna's things up here."

The party finally reached the "guest" quarters and T'Pol pushed in the code for the two doors to open.

"Mrs. Montmason, your room is on the right, while Miss Montmason's is to the left." T'Pol stood aside to let Malcolm and Jonathan set down the luggage in the rooms and then the three officers stood back looking at their two guests.

"Well...I am sure Malcolm and Anna have a lot to catch up on." Archer said, "Sub-Commander T'Pol and I are looking forward to seeing you-"

"Yes, Yes now please excuse me, space travel does not set well with me, and I must rest." Helen again interrupted the Captain which made Anna blush. "Why don't you show Anna round the ship Malcolm while I rest." With that Helen walked into her room and closed the door on all outside without a backwards glance.

"I am so sorry Captain," Anna said in a clear voice her face flushing with embarrassment. "Mother does not know the correct way to address an officer in Star Fleet...she means no offense."

"I assure you, none is taken." Archer continued; "Well, T'Pol and I will leave you two so that you can...talk."

Malcolm turned as he watched the two officers walking away wishing that he was going with them. Suddenly the corridor felt very tiny, and he could feel the back of his neck getting hot. Turning back his eyes met Anna's and they both stood awkwardly next to one another not knowing what to say.

"I know you must be busy." Anna broke the silence; "You don't have to show me around...I mean you can get back to your duties."

"The Captain has given me the rest of the day off so that I might show you around."

"Oh...ok." Anna closed her door and then waited for Malcolm to take the lead. Malcolm slowed his pace in deference to Anna's smaller stride, and the two set off for a ship tour.

They had gone through the gym, and the mess hall with Anna listening to Malcolm speak and then they got onto the lift on their way to the next floor.

"I wanted to thank you." Anna again spoke through the silence, "I...well just thank you for responding to the letter."

"Well, it was deplorable that I had not contacted you in so long." Malcolm's crisp accent had a hint of embarrassment in it; "You were very right in contacting me...I will always help you."

Anna smiled up at Malcolm. The tactical officer felt like he had just been hit by a shell. Anna's smile was enchanting. One little movement had turned her whole face into a vision of beauty. The lift doors opened, and Anna got off waiting for him to continue the tour. All Malcolm could think of was that he needed to make sure Anna smiled more often.

Later that day after Malcolm had dropped Anna off to get ready for the dinner the two seemed to have come into an awkward friendship of sorts. She listened to him talk about the ship, and asked very intelligent questions about the different sections. He in turn listened while she told about her writings on historic happenings and asked questions about her past times. The only subject they did not find time to talk about, in fact they seemed to go out of their way to side-step it...was that in a week they would be husband and wife.

Malcolm returned to his quarters with only one thought in his head...at least she was nothing like her mother!


	4. The Plan Is Made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter begins my "woman with a plan" stuff that is going to be happening more next chapter. We all know that Malcolm will just let everything keep going to way it is, and pretend that he doesn't even have a wife after he gets married, but Anna has other thoughts!

  
Author's notes: This chapter begins my "woman with a plan" stuff that is going to be happening more next chapter. We all know that Malcolm will just let everything keep going to way it is, and pretend that he doesn't even have a wife after he gets married, but Anna has other thoughts!  


* * *

"I don't like her!"

"You don't even know her Commander."

"Well isn't that the point?"

Trip and T'Pol sat in a table a little away from the crowd in the mess hall. They had already said their "hellos" and had sat down to eat.

"If you do not know the woman in question, how do you know if you like or dislike her?"

"T'Pol the point is that none of us know anything about her. I mean look at her she is so...bubbly! Malcolm doesn't do bubbly, and now he is gonna be stuck with her for the rest of his life."

"I have seen nothing to indicate that Lt. Reed is unhappy with the decision."

"Well ya wouldn't would ya." Trip's sarcastic voice floated back to the Vulcan; "Malcolm would never say it out loud, but mark my words he can't stand the bubbly stuff. And have you seen the mother!?! We have a saying where I come from...If ya wanna know what the girl is gonna be like in a few years...take a look at her mother!"

"That reason for disliking her is highly illogical."

The Commander glared at the Sub-Commander who continued to eat giving no thought to the conversation they had just had. Crossing his arms over his chest, he leaned back in his chair and looked again at the "happy couple"...

"I don't give a hourses potut about logical! I don't like her!"

* * *

"She seems to be a nice person." Hoshi said talking to Travis as they sat down to eat their dinner; "When Commander Tucker started pestering her with questions, it didn't seem to faze her at all."

"Yeah, what was with the Commander?" Travis started laughing as he remembered the way Trip grilled Anna about her past and other things.

"Oh you know the Commander; he takes his friendships very seriously. He thinks he is looking out for Malcolm."

"Did you see Malcolm's face while he was talking to Anna?" Travis leaned in to whisper to Hoshi; "He did not like they way Trip kept badgering her."

The Ensigns looked up at the main table where Malcolm and Anna were sitting, and they could tell that Malcolm was annoyed by something. Following the tactical officers gaze, they soon found the cause of the look on his face. Trip was sitting by T'Pol, but they were not in a conversation. Instead the Commander was glaring cross the room at the women sitting next to Malcolm

Travis and Hoshi looked at each other and then rolled their eyes.

"If Trip isn't careful," Hoshi again started the conversation; "Malcolm and his friendship is going to be strained. Malcolm doesn't take his job lightly and to him, Anna has become his job."

Travis again looked towards the main table. Malcolm and Anna were having a conversation, and the black haired man was smiling at something the smaller woman had said.

"Do you think he will ever come to see her as more than a job?"

"Maybe with time," Hoshi answered Travis's question while looking at the couple across the room; "You know how Malcolm is, it takes awhile to get through the walls he constructed around himself."

"Well at least she is nothing like that mother of hers!" Travis and Hoshi again looked at each other, and then broke out into furious laughter. They both looked towards where Helen and the Captain were sitting.

* * *

Jonathan had pasted a smile on his face while he listened to the older woman talk. Helen had asked him many questions, and then went right on with her own thoughts without waiting for any type of an answer from the Captain. All in all, Helen Montmason did not seem a woman who tried to make other people feel uncomfortable, but succeeded at it anyway.

"So we will be bringing up all her furniture tomorrow Captain."

"Mother," Anna interrupted her mothers flow of words; "I told you, the ship does not have room for my furniture. I can make due with what is provided by Star Fleet."

"What on earth are you talking about Anna?" Helen seemed completely flabbergasted that her daughter would say such a thing; "Not need your furniture...You have some of the families greatest heirlooms-"

"So they would be better to stay on earth so that nothing can...hurt them." Anna again interrupted her mother.

"She is right Mrs. Montmason. Starships are very hard on...furniture." Malcolm finished lamely as Anna flashed him a conspirator grin.

Helen sat thinking about what her daughter and future son-in-law said. On one hand she could not even fathom that her child could make it in the sparsely furnished room that Star Fleet provided, but she didn't want the family heirlooms to get damaged in any way...

"Oh alright, Captain you can tell your men that they will not have to meet the shuttlepod tomorrow after all."

Archer thought that this was a good thing, since he had not even bothered telling his crew anything. For the last two hours he had sat trying to smile instead of strangle the woman next to him. He had thought about water polo scores, and star charts to try and drowned out her shrill voice. Feeling a headache coming on, the Captain was very happy to bring this welcome dinner to an end. Standing, he didn't see the look that Helen gave him. As he began to talk to his crew, he did not even know that he had interrupted the older woman in mid-sentence.

"Well everyone," Archer said loudly and the room started to quiet all eyes turning towards the Captain; "I just wanted to again say a Welcome to Helen Montmason and her daughter Anna Montmason. I think we now need to get back to our quarters and get some sleep, we will have plenty of time for more festivities after Malcolm and Anna are married at the end of this week."

The crew all clapped and smiled at the couple. Malcolm let his face fall into a mask as not to show any emotion while Anna blushed crimson. They both had avoided any type of conversation about the end of the week.

* * *

"Well now I know how fish in an aquarium feel." Anna said later that night as she and Malcolm were talking outside her room after the party.

"Yes it was quit horrible wasn't it." Malcolm chuckled as he looked down at Anna.

They fell into an awkward silence, neither of them knowing what to say after that. Finally Anna made the first move.

"Well, thank you for a wonderful night. I am very tired..."

Malcolm said goodbye feeling very dumb. Here they were acting like teenagers on a first date, and they were getting married in a week! As he walked through the corridor on the way to the lift, he couldn't help but notice the smiles he was getting from crew that he passed. Reaching his own quarters Malcolm threw himself down on his bed. He started thinking about the woman that was going to be his wife. They were going to have to get rid of this awkwardness somehow. Malcolm knew that it was time for him to step in and make Anna feel at home.

"Fist thing tomorrow." Malcolm said to the empty room as he drifted off to sleep not even caring that he was still in uniform.

Anna sat in her quarters thinking about the night. She had to smile a little when she remembered how Commander Tucker drilled her about her past and the such. She took no offense to it; in fact she thought that it was very noble that he wanted to make sure Malcolm was "taken care of". Her smile slowly faded from her face as she thought about her future husband. They needed to start getting use to one another. After a week they were going to be husband and wife, she thought they at least needed to be able to carry on a conversation that didn't include "So sorry about my mother". She somehow needed to get them to forget about the embarrassment so they can get use to one another. Suddenly the idea came to her. How could she be so dumb? Anna knew exactly what she was going to do to get Malcolm's attention. He is tactical officer after all, Ann thought to herself as she started to get excited by the prospect. What could be more natural than teaching a person how to defend themselves?

Her mind set, Anna fell asleep making plans for the next day.

* * *

"Bloody Hell!" Malcolm rushed out of the bathroom to answer the beep at his door. He had just gotten out of the shower, it was 4 am and Malcolm was getting ready for his shift that would start soon. Wondering who on earth would be at his door he let his annoyance show as she opened the door. He felt his face go red as the door slid open to show Anna smiling up at him on the other side.

"Anna!"

"Good morning Malcolm." Anna made her way into his quarters. She had never seen them and was curious. Looking around she found that her guest quarters where more furnished. "Not much for decoration are we!"

"Anna I have a shift that starts soon-"

"I know that's why I wanted to catch you before you left. I would like to ask you a favor."

Malcolm watched as she walked around the room and then lowered herself to sit on a chair. Before he could even make a comment, she went on talking.

"I know that a Star Ship can sometimes get into...trouble and I was hoping that you could train me in some self defense moves. When you have the time of course."

"Self defense?" Malcolm said still not believing that Anna was wondering around in his room; "Of course I can teach you that. I must say that it is very intelligent of you to want to learn. Not many people on this ship feel that security is a high priority in their lives."

Anna stifled a laugh at the look on Malcolm's face as he talked about the crew and security; yes he took his job serious.

"Great!" Anna stood and made her way towards the door, she lightly took Malcolm's hand in her own; "Thanks Malcolm, just tell me whenever you are ready to show me some of your moves."

Malcolm barley had time to register her small hand inside his, when Anna went on tiptoe, kissed him on the cheek and then was gone.

Bringing his hand towards his cheek Malcolm could feel his body getting warm all over, his thoughts started drifting towards the "moves" she wanted him to show her, and images rolled into his head that he was sure were not what she was talking about.

"Get a grip man!" Malcolm said out loud to himself as he tried to get the images out of his head. "She didn't mean those moves."

But as Malcolm headed towards the lift to get to the bridge, he found himself wondering if she did mean those moves? In some part of his mind, he found that he wouldn't mind in the least if she did. When he stepped onto the bridge, everyone looked up. Malcolm could feel his face getting warm, and hurried over to his post keeping his head down. Making himself think about the task at hand, he found that he could keep his wild images at bay.


	5. The Plan Is Put Into Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked thinking that Malcolm would be proud of her accomplishments. I know that she kind of let Malcolm think that she was a "beginner" but a girl has to do what a girl has to do!

  
Author's notes: I liked thinking that Malcolm would be proud of her accomplishments. I know that she kind of let Malcolm think that she was a "beginner" but a girl has to do what a girl has to do!  


* * *

"Now remember go for the vulnerable areas of the attacker's body, the knees, throat, eyes, nose, and or groin. These areas can cause incapacitation and let you get out of a sticky situation."

Malcolm and Anna were in the gym. He had come earlier that day and told her that he would have free time to start the self defense lessons. After about two hours, Malcolm was still going over the basics making Anna want to roll her eyes.

"Ok," Anna said in a cheerful voice; "Lets go!"

"Anna you have to master some basic skills first before we can even begin the actual-"

"Afraid I might beat you?" Anna interrupted Malcolm's little speech with a small smile.

"Hardly-"But Malcolm didn't finish his thought. The woman standing in front of him must have sensed that he was about to say that a small thing like her hardly gave him any reason to worry. Anna backed away from him and then crouched low in a fighting stance

"Well if I am hardly (emphasis on hardly) a threat to you, you have nothing to lose by going against me."

"Anna," Malcolm let out a small laugh; "I only just gave you the basics. You will not be able to take me down."

Anna moved slowly towards Malcolm and then leaned in very close to whisper in his ear. Malcolm felt her body brush his, and for a moment forgot to even listen to what she was saying...

"Do you want to bet on that Malcolm?"

The muscles in his stomach contracted, and Anna was back across the mat in her fighting stance before he could even make his brain function properly again. Thought of her small body against his was filling his head. Finally seeing that Anna was looking at him with a satisfied smile, Malcolm snapped himself out of his thoughts.

'If she thinks that diversionary tactic is going to work on me, she is messing with the wrong man!' Malcolm thought to himself choosing to forget that only a moment ago her "tactic" had worked completely.

"Fine it's your funeral."

Slowly the two began circling the mat. While the tactical officer was thinking that he would only do some simple moves to give Anna a chance...Anna struck!

Malcolm briefly registered that Anna had done a very impressive front flip, when her legs slammed into his stomach with a text book drop kick. Instead of using the momentum from Malcolm's fall to summer roll away from her opponent as would normally have happened Anna came down and pinned Reed with her knees on his stomach. Leaning down she gave a soft chuckle at the look on Malcolm's face.

"I guess I forgot to tell you that I have had...some training before."

Pushing off with her legs, Anna rolled and then jumped back into her fighting stance to wait for Malcolm's next move.

Malcolm rose and began stripping out of his jumpsuit. Clad in the t-shirt and running shorts that he had put on before starting the session, a huge smile began to spread against his face.

"Anna I think I will take you up on that bet..."

Both oppoinets smiled at each other while they readied themselves for battle. Adrenalin began pumping through their veins and the smell of competition was in the air. Malcolm charged...

* * *

"Bloody Hell" Malcolm let the expletives fly as he again found himself looking at the ceiling. (Something that had occurred all too frequent for the last hour.) Anna stood over him smiling in what could be thought an angelic way, but Malcolm knew better. His Anna was a spit fire from hell.

"Do you yield?"

"The hell I do! You cheated...Pretending that I hurt you with my sideswipe."

As Malcolm sat up to try and catch his breath Anna sat down next to him with what he swore was a giggle.

"It's not my fault that you fell for the oldest trick in the book."

"That's it!" Malcolm grabbed Anna and they both began to roll sideways on the mat. Pinning her Malcolm had a triumphant look on his sweaty face.

"I think the question now, my dear, is if you yield!"

Anna tried a few other maneuvers to try and free her self from Malcolm's grip, but in the end finally gave in and waved the proverbial white flag.

"Ok you win...there are you happy now!"

Malcolm let a huge smile engulf his face as he looked down at Anna, leaning in closer he let his forehead touch hers and then quietly said "I am immensely happy."

Neither of them could have told you who made the first move, but suddenly they were kissing with abandon. Anna wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to push her body completely against his. Letting out a groan, Malcolm rolled placing Anna on top as his arms slid down her back.

Anna had almost succeeded in ripping of Malcolm's sweaty shirt when they both paused.

"Did you hear that?" Anna asked as her eyes darted to the door of the gym.

"Footsteps!" Malcolm wanted to scream his frustration as Anna slid off his body and got to her feet embarrassedly.

With a swish the door opened and Travis walked in. He stopped when he saw that Anna was looking at the ceiling with a bright red face, and Malcolm was glaring daggers as he came to a sitting position.

"I'll...I'll come back later." Travis went towards the door to make a hasty retreat, but Anna stopped him.

"No it's ok we are done with our...lesson for today. Go ahead and stay." Anna practically ran past Travis out the door leaving the Ensign and Malcolm alone.

"Hell!" Malcolm let his body flap back down to the mat while he ran a hand through his hair. Finally he got up and placed his towel around his neck. Moving towards the door he could see that Travis had a smile forming on his face.

"Good...lesson Sir?" Travis cheekily said just before Malcolm pushed the door release. As Malcolm turned, Travis could see that he was one step away from breaking something. Not wanting it to be his face, Travis hurriedly wiped the smirk off and tried to look completely innocent. Malcolm gave him one last dirty look and then punching the button stalked out of the gym.

Travis let a smile again come over his features. He was a "boomer" he knew all about the "lesson" that was going on between those two. As he got on the treadmill, Travis had to chuckle thinking about all the things he was going to be able to tell Hoshi.

* * *

Anna bolted into her room, trying to make herself believe that her heart was fluttering from the run, and not from a certain armory officer. Taking a deep breath, Anna flung herself down on her narrow bed and tried to get her heart to slow down.

"Well at least that part of the marriage will be fun!"

Letting out an almost hysterical laugh at what she had just said out loud Anna pushed herself off the bed and made her way to the showers. She wondered what Malcolm was thinking? Knowing that her night was going to be filled with dreams that encompassed a black haired man, Anna just hopped that Malcolm would have as hard a time as her getting to sleep.

* * *

Tossing and turning, Malcolm finally admitted defeat and let himself indulged in thoughts about Anna. He was deeply impressed by her skill at self-defense; one could even call it proud. But self defense was not what was keeping him up when he had a 6am shift tomorrow. No, what was keeping him up was the feel of Anna's firm little body pressed up against his. What was keeping him up was how wonderful her lips tasted.

As Malcolm drifted off the sleep a smile formed.

"Well I guess we know now that she is not going to be a cold fish!"

That said Malcolm's eyes closed, and he spent the rest of the night dreaming of what he would like to do with those lips.


	6. Men Are Babies

"Is this seat taken?"

Trip looked up and trying not to let his face fall into a scowl when he saw that Anna Montmason was talking to him with a smile on her face. It was a day before the wedding and Trip had successfully avoided the woman for a whole week. 'Well old boy it looks like your luck has run out!' Trip said to himself. By this time Anna had cheerfully sat herself down across from him pretending to ignore that Trip had not said a single word to her.

"So lets deal." Anna said leaning in to rest on her elbows; "You don't like me I...but the point is that you and Malcolm have a friendship."

"So you're here to tell me to shape up or you'll tell Mal to cut ties with me?"

Trip knew that he was being rude, and saying crazy things but he was still completely shocked when Anna threw back her head and laughed.

"Can I just ask what did I do that makes you think I am that conniving?" Anna finally said through her burst of giggles while she tried to calm down.

Trip could see that everyone in the mess hall was looking at them, so he slid a little closer to her and started talking fast in a whisper.

"Well let me see...I guess the main thing that makes me think this way is the fact that you tracked Malcolm down and forced him to marry you. I mean any normal person would have known that he didn't want ya if he hadn't even written to you. But no you had to force him to remember this idiotic marriage contract. You had to come and upset the whole order of things-"

"I think we have heard enough, Commander."

Trip and Anna both jumped when the cold voice of Malcolm was heard. Neither of them had heard the man walk up, but when they looked up at him they both knew that Malcolm had heard every word the commander had just uttered.

"Malcolm, I asked him to tell me..."

"Yes, and I heard him tell you." Malcolm interrupted Anna as she tried to explain; "I would have never thought that I could see you behave so unbecoming of an officer of Star Fleet, Commander."

"Now wait one minuet-"

"I don't think I shall. We're leaving, come on Anna."

With one last look of sorry to Trip Anna followed after Malcolm who was waiting at the mess hall door.

"Damit!" Trip exclaimed before he remembered that the crew in the mess hall were watching with rapt attention. Shoving him self away from the table, the commander stomped out of the room.

The moment the doors slid shut, the hall erupted in noise. Scuttle-butt was alive and well on Enterprise, and now they had something to add to what they were talking about. When Archer finally heard it through the grape- vine, the story had escalated to Malcolm and Trip punching it out in the middle of lunch.

* * *

Later (much later) that night Trip stumbled bleary eyed towards his door that was beeping at him. What met him when the door finally opened did not improve his mood one iota.

"Come to cause more trouble?" Trip asked when he saw that Anna was standing outside his door.

"No, I have come to put an end to it!" Anna grabbed hold of Trips forearm, and made to pull him down the corridor.

"What the hell are you doing?" Anna's slight build had not even budged Trip from his place at the door.

"Do you want Malcolm as a friend or not?" Anna gave a harsh whisper back. Dripping Trips arm she crossed her own arms over her chest and glared at the disheveled man.

"I don't think that is really-"

"Look," Anna interrupted; "I don't care if you don't like me. But Malcolm does! Your opinion means a lot to him even if he doesn't admit it. I could give a flying leap if you came to our wedding or not tomorrow, but Malcolm would be hurt if you were not there. If you are any kind of friend, you will not let your crazy notions about me get in the way of being there for Malcolm. Stop being a damn baby and go talk to your friend!"

Trip watched in amazement as Anna gave him one last look, and then stomped away rolling her eyes.

'Crazy woman' He thought to himself as he sat back down on his bed. No matter how hard he tried, Trip kept hearing her words going over and over again in his brain.

"Aww Hell!" Trip punched the door release and made his way towards Malcolm's quarters

* * *

When Malcolm opened the door, he didn't seem surprised at seeing Trip.

"So you had a late night visitor too."

Malcolm stepped back to allow Trip to enter, and he saw that Anna was sitting on the tactical officer's bed.

"Good! At least one of you is being the bigger man. Shooting a glare at her soon to be husband, Anna walked towards the door smiling at Trip; "Have a nice chat boys." Hitting the button Anna gave them both one last look as if to say 'I want this cleared up tonight' and then left them alone.

"For a small thing she sure has a temper."

Both men laughed a little awkwardly at Trip's all too true statement, and then silence prevailed.

Letting out a slow breath Malcolm decided to take the plunge. "She didn't force me to marry her. She wrote a letter saying that she understood Star Fleet was important to me, and that she would marry Richard. I might have not written to Anna recently, but I never forgot that she was going to be my wife. When I got that letter, I panicked thinking that my Anna was going to be married off to that...butcher Richard. I knew that she was suppose to be mine to protect and cherish, and when I saw that letter I felt like I had let her down. You see Trip, I never felt bad that my bride was already chosen."

"Well how was anyone of us suppose to know all this?" Trip finally said after Malcolm finished his monologue; "All we knew was that this woman was coming, and you were being forced to marry her."

"Yes well I assumed that my friend would have the decency to come and ask me before he thought up all these ideas and yelled at my fiance about them!"

It was Trip's turn to look a little embarrassed. Finally he took a hold of Malcolm's shoulder and decided to make things right the way any red blooded male did.

"Well it seems to me that you are in need of a bachelor party." Trip laughed at Malcolm's stunned face; "I think it would be best to go wake up the Captain and get this shin-dig started.. You only have like 12 hours of being free left! We gotta get a move on."

With that the two men laughed as Trip pulled Malcolm out of his quarters on the way to wake up a soon to be very disoriented Captain.


	7. Stinky?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to spend too much time on the actual wedding, it was nice blah blah blah. I also didn't spend very much time on the whole "wedding night" since (A) this is PG-13 and (B) sometimes it is much better to let your imagination make the connections!!

  
Author's notes: I didn't want to spend too much time on the actual wedding, it was nice blah blah blah. I also didn't spend very much time on the whole "wedding night" since (A) this is PG-13 and (B) sometimes it is much better to let your imagination make the connections!!  


* * *

"Fifteen men on a dead man's chest Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum."

Anna awoke with a start as someone was singing (very badly indeed) outside her door. Scrambling towards her door she pushed the release button, and Malcolm fell into her room.

"You should...shouldn't just open the door you know." Malcolm slurred as he lay spread eagle in the middle of Anna's floor; "Not good seschurity."

"You're drunk!" Anna exclaimed as she looked in shock at a Malcolm she had never seen before. His uniform was unzipped, his black shirt was unbuttoned, and his hair was standing up on end.

Malcolm tried to sit up, failed miserably and sank back onto the floor giggling. (Yes giggling)

"Why yes I think I am...Drink and the devil had done for the rest Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum...you know I thinks there is more to the song...oh well from the beginning! Fifteen men-"

"Shh!" Anna knelt down beside the drunken man and placed her hand over his mouth; "You'll wake up my mother."

"Bloody hell not that dragon."

Anna tried not to laugh at his slur towards her mother. Running her hands through Malcolm's disheveled hair Anna had to smile at him drunk. Her oh so professional fiance was a complete moron when smashed, and he couldn't sing worth a boot.

"Up you get. We are going to visit Dr. Phlox."

"Hell! I didn't get shot again did I?"

"No," Anna rolled her eyes as she tried to heft the much bigger man to his feet; "We are going to get you sober."

"Good, Stinky doesn't like to get shot."

"Stinky?"

"Who told you about Stinky?" Malcolm had a look of pure horror on his face when he asked this. Anna decided that now was not the best time to try and explain that he himself said something about stinky (whatever that was) instead she started dragging him towards the door.

"Come on Malcolm, we are going to go see the doctor." Anna said as if he was a three year old while she led him by the hand.

"Good, but first we need to call Travis...the ship is going in circles, the ensign shouldn't be trying tricks like that! You know," Malcolm leaned in, and Anna could smell the boos on his breath; "he shouldn't be driving anyway...totally knackered he was!"

"The ship isn't going in circles, we just need to get you to the doctor...and fast!"

* * *

At 0900 everyone was present and accounted for at the wedding of one Anna Montmason to Malcolm Reed. The groom (along with several of the male guests) had somewhat puffy eyes, but was able to stand and say his vows with clarity.

Later everyone was again in the mess hall for a reception with a bit of dancing as well. Anna took her turn with not only her husband, but the Captain, Trip and Travis before she cried off to go towards the front of the room to make an announcement.

"Malcolm and I want to think everyone for making this day wonderful. I requested a special song to be sent up from earth with some of my other belongings. I want to play that now, I feel that this is kind of Malcolm's and my song..."

Anna cued up the music, and then turned towards Malcolm who had a baffled look on his face, giving him a cheeky wink she pushed play and hearty men began to sing...

> Fifteen men on a dead man's chest  
> Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum  
> Drink and the devil had done for the rest  
> Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum.
> 
> The mate was fixed by the bosun's pike  
> The bosun brained with a marlinspike  
> And cookey's throat was marked belike  
> It had been gripped by fingers ten;
> 
> And there they lay, all good dead men  
> Like break o'day in a boozing ken  
> Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum.

* * *

After Anna finished saying her last very tearful goodbye to her mother, and Malcolm promised Helen (for the thousandth time) that he would take care of her "baby" the newlyweds were finally completely alone. (If you don't count the other crew members that kept walking by with knowing looks on their faces.)

Coming to the door of their quarters, Malcolm opened the door and then swept Anna into his arms as he carried her across the threshold.

"Fifteen men on a dead man's chest?" Malcolm asked his eyebrow raised.

Anna wrapped her arms around his neck a little tighter and then brushed her lips against his. "You seemed to have trouble remembering the words this morning. I was only being a good wife, and helping you out with your problem."

"I seem to have another...problem that I think you can help me with." Malcolm whispered as he again brushed his lips across Anna's trying to bring her body closer.

"Why Mr. Reed," Anna batted her eyelashes at him coyly; "I have been waiting for you to show me those moves for a while now!"

Malcolm's gray eyes smoldered like a storm tossed sea, and then the door slid closed, and a lock could be heard falling into place.


	8. F-Deck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so since no one or their dog can tell me were Malcolm's quarters are located, I put him on F-deck next to the armory. On subs they have all the munitions men sleep close to the torpedo bay, so I figured if it was good enough for them it was good enough for us!!

  
Author's notes: Ok so since no one or their dog can tell me were Malcolm's quarters are located, I put him on F-deck next to the armory. On subs they have all the munitions men sleep close to the torpedo bay, so I figured if it was good enough for them it was good enough for us!!  


* * *

Malcolm Reed awoke with a start. For a moment he did not know what had brought him out of sleep and then he saw something that made his heart beat, and sweat start on his brow...the alert was flashing!

Jumping out of bed, the tactical officer knocked the woman he was sleeping with onto the floor. In his rush to get to the bridge he had forgotten that Anna was beside him.

"What is going on?" Anna said in a very worried voice as she tried to untangle herself from the sheets.

"They are using the alert, I have to go!" Already zipping up his jump suit Malcolm headed for the door. All of a sudden he turned back and hit a panel on the side wall. Taking out a firing device, he walked back over to the frightened woman.

"You do know how to use this correct?"

"Yes." Anna took it from his hand and made sure that the setting was on stun. Showing no sign of weakness other than a slight shake of her voice.

Malcolm gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and then headed for the door, "I am the only one who has the codes to quarters at lockdown, so if someone tries to get in...shoot first ask questions later!"

Anna sat in the small room weapon still in her hands, eyes focused on the main door. She could hear people running down the corridor on their way to their tactical positions. She decided that she needed to get dressed incase there was any type of an evacuation that would need to take place. Standing up she crossed quickly to the closet, when a blast shattered across Enterprise sending her sprawling to the floor. Covering her head as a painting came careening down, Anna Reed gave a prayer that they would make it out of this alright, and that she would not find herself a widow anytime soon.

* * *

"Hail them again!"

"Still not responding."

Archer and the rest of the crew barley maintained their positions when the blast hit. So far things were functioning normal. The haul plating was only down to 80% and the hits that Malcolm sent racing towards the alien vessel had done significant damage.

"Have you encountered this vessel before?" Archer asked T'Pol as she continued to scan for any bio-signs on the unknown ship.

"The make of this particular ship is not in the Vulcan database."

"Malcolm what are we looking at weapons wise?"

"Their weapons are no better than ours, Captain, but their plating seems to be standing up better. As of right now they are only down to 90%."

"So in other words their bird can outlast ours in a cock fight!" Commander Tucker said at his post.

A massive hit made the whole Enterprise shudder and Hoshi cracked her head on the terminal as she flew out of her chair.

"Haul plating down to 60%!"

"Malcolm return fire!" Archer yelled as he tried to help Hoshi up, T'Pol came to take over and the captain ran back towards the tactical terminal.

"Direct hit sir," Malcolm replied in his ever calm voice; "the enemy's plating is down...only 70%."

"If we keep trading shots like this back and forth we are going to be at zero plating when those Basterds are still at 30%!" Trip again yelled as he was trying to make repairs and other necessities to engineering.

"Travis takes us out at warp-"

Archer was interrupted as another shot came hurling from the silent enemy. Hoshi's consol exploded and Jonathan was just able to hear Malcolm yell that the last hit had so much fire power it managed to take out the rest of their plating.

"Warp 3 Travis. Now!"

Seconds after they had made the jump to warp Archer ran back over to Malcolm.

"Damage?"

Malcolm punched a few buttons to asses the damage. Archer was shocked to see his face go completely white. The captain was even more worried when Malcolm brought his eyes up to meet his and he saw that the tactical officer had a look for pure terror.

"The F-deck was badly damaged by the last direct hit!"

Without even waiting for a dismissal, Malcolm took off at a run towards the lift. He only had one thing on his mind...Anna!

* * *

Malcolm skidded to a halt at the blasted doors to the armory. Looking inside he could see the stars shinning where there should have been haul. Seeing that the life support was holding, he knew that no one was in danger of being sucked out into the unforgiving space. Yelling an order to evacuate and sill off the armory, Malcolm again took off towards his personal quarters.

After entering it took him a while to even find the small woman in all the mess scattered around his once pristine room. Malcolm thought his heart had stopped when he saw the pale arm sticking out from under the upturned computer consol. Running towards the call button on his wall he pushed and then yelled for medical assistance.

Trying to heave the debris off of Anna's body was proving to be more than one mad could do. As if my magic, the door to his quarters slid open, and Commander Tucker entered with Dr Phlox.

"Help me get this thing off her!" Malcolm yelled to no one and everyone as he frantically tried to push and or pry anything away from his wife.

Trip ran in, and the combined effort of the two was able to finally push all the remaining rubble away from the unconscious woman. Malcolm's breath caught as he looked at the battered and broken body of his wife. Anna's face was covered in blood from a blow to the head, and for one earth- shattering second Malcolm thought she might be dead. Dr. Phlox pushed him and Trip out of the way as he bent down to examine the woman.

"Her life signs are very weak! We need to get her to sickbay now!" Malcolm had time to breathe again when Phlox said she was still alive, but he had never heard the doctor's voice so worried.

Malcolm moved to pick her up and start running towards sickbay, but Phlox put out a restraining hand.

"It would be better to use the transporter!"

Commander Tucker put in the order for Dr. Phlox and Mrs. Reed to be transported to sickbay. With silvery particles of light, the doctor and the patient disappeared.

On the ride in the lift to sickbay, Malcolm and Trip had not said anything. Trip kept sending the other man quick looks from the side of his eyes, but other than that showed no emotion. Malcolm kept seeing Anna's bloody body flash through his mind. They had only been married for three weeks, and already he had failed her!

"Can't this bloody thing go any faster?" Malcolm yelled as he looked accusingly at Trip.

"Don't worry, we are almost there." Trip said with uncharacteristically clam; "She'll be alright."

After what seemed like a millennium the lift finally came to a stop, and Malcolm bolted out the door with Trip hot on his heels. Coming around the bend the two men could see an armed security officer standing guard over the door.

"The doctor is not allowing anyone in except medical personnel."

"Like hell he is!" Malcolm made a move towards his own security man, but Trip wrapped his arms around the smaller man to stop him before he struck the lower ranking officer.

"The Doc just doesn't want us to get in the way. It's better if we just let him do his job!"

Malcolm gave a shake of his head to let Trip know that he was back under control. The commander released the tactical officer. Malcolm gave the security guard one last look of utter contempt and then slid to the floor next to the sickbay door. Trip sat down next to him, leaned his head back against the wall and got ready for a long night.

"She doesn't even know that I love her!" Malcolm's voice drifted down the busy corridor.


	9. Sleepless Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not good with the whole "really sad story" thing so it will only get better from here!

  
Author's notes: I am not good with the whole "really sad story" thing so it will only get better from here!  


* * *

"He has not left her side for days Captain."

Dr Phlox and Captain Archer looked over at the man slumped in a chair asleep. Lt. Malcolm Reed had been at the bedside of his wife since the accident, and nothing Phlox would say could make him leave. Finally, Phlox went to the bigger fish to get some action, Jonathan.

"He only leaves when his duties make him. He comes straight from his shift to sit by her bedside, Sir if he doesn't get a good nights rest soon we will be looking at a brake down."

"Don't worry Doctor, he will get some rest...even if I have to make it an order."

Archer strode towards Malcolm with a look of determination on his face. Taking in the scene around him, Jonathan could feel Malcolm's pain. Anna Reed was hooked up to many monitors who's job only Phlox knew, her blonde hair was plastered in odd fashions to the pillow, and she was so full of cuts and bruises it was hard to even look at her without wincing in sympathetic pain. Shifting his gaze to the armory officer, Jonathan saw that he was not much better. Malcolm's eyes had bags under them, his hair was sticking up in strange patterns, and his face was unusually pale.

"Malcolm...wake up." Archer placed a hand on the other mans shoulder and gave it a gentle shake. Suddenly Jonathan felt his body fly through the air, and he landed with a hard thud on his back.

"Captain! Are you alright?" Phlox came running into the room to see if anything had been damaged.

"Sir! I'm...I'm so sorry...I didn't know it was you...Iâ€”"

"Don't worry Malcolm; I guess I should have known better than to sneak up on the security specialist." Archer said as he finally caught his breath. Both Phlox and Malcolm bent to help the captain up. Feet firmly back on the ground, Archer rubbed his arm at a slightly sore place and then tried to pretend nothing had happened.

"I should be thrown in the brig for assaulting you Sir. I'll call a security detail..."

"Don't be stupid!" Archer laughed as Malcolm headed towards the com system, "Only you would be so tight asses as to throw yourself in the brig! Sit down we need to talk."

Reed looked once more towards the com system, but then slid back down into his chair. Archer could tell that he was trying to show the proper military courtesy to a ranking officer, but his exhaustion had won out, and he instead turned his blurry eyes towards his wife.

"She won't wake." Malcolm's hollow voice rang out, Archer waited to see if he would say anymore but Malcolm had gone back to staring unblinkingly at Anna.

"Malcolm, Phlox has told me that things look good for Anna. We both think that you need to get some rest. You will not do any good for Anna by making yourself sick."

With a slight snort Malcolm didn't even bother looking at Jonathan when he said, "Didn't do much good for her even with sleep now did I!"

The captain knew that Malcolm was going to blame himself for the accident; the stubborn Brit blamed himself for anything that went wrong on the ship. Malcolm had been sitting in sickbay looking at Anna blaming himself for everything, but Archer had enough of it! He had come to make the Lieutenant see reason...one way or another.

"Lieutenant!" Malcolm snapped out of his reverie and sat a little straighter as Archer called his rank; "You will no longer think you are the only one on this ship who matters!"

"Sir?-..."

"You will no longer think that you are the only thing that can make the ship run correctly, and you are the only one to blame if it brakes!"

"But-..."

"Space is a dangerous place, and one lone armory officer is not going to make it all picnics and apple pie. If you are going to blame someone, blame me! Hell blame Starfleet in general...if it makes you feel any better blame the whole world, but I don't think it is going to make you feel any less hurt by blaming anyone. You are not omnipotent; you can't control what is going to happen in life."

"Anna is only here because of me!"

"She could have married Richard and let you be, Anna could have demanded that you get out of Starfleet and have a nice safe desk job somewhere, but she didn't. Your wife knows how much this mission means to you, in fact if she could see you now what do you think she would say?"

Malcolm thought for a moment about what his brassy wife would say if she found him sitting in a mope. Laughing a little he looked back up at Archer. "She would probably tell me that I was a bloody baby, and then yell at me to get my arse back working."

"And then she would probably turn around and yell at me for not making you get some sleep!" A southern voice drawled from behind the two men. Turning they saw Trip walking towards them a smile on his face, "Your Anna would have made one hell of a southern girl!"

"Well I am not going to yell at either of you," Archer continued getting to his feet with Malcolm, "But I am going to order you to get at least 8 hours of sleep tonight, in your own bed."

"I will call you if anything changes in Mrs. Reed's condition." Phlox called out from the door that Trip had just walked through.

"Sir I would rather..."

"Lieutenant, would you rather I take you up on your offer and throw your bony ass in the brig?"

Malcolm's face went a shade of red as he remembered the happenings a few minuets ago, "No Sir...I mean Yes Sir I will go to my quarters."

Jonathan and Trip discreetly turned their backs as Malcolm kissed Anna gently on the forehead, and then the three officers made their way out of sickbay. Both Trip and the Captain were determined that Reed would actually go to his quarters and not get "side-tracked" at the armory.

"There is no need to follow me." Malcolm said eyeing the two men one step behind him.

"We are just here to make sure ya don't accidentally find something important to do in the armory." Trip stated with a twinkle in his eyes.

* * *

"Call us if ya need anything."

Malcolm gave a nod to the two men, and then the door swished shut behind them. Malcolm was alone. This never bothered him before, he use to want to be alone and gave of his time to others sparingly, but now Anna was in his life. Looking around their quarters, the Lieutenant could see the impact his wife had made in the short time she had been aboard. Photos were on the wall, Malcolm's plaques from his education at Starfleet were in prominent positions, Anna had even placed some photos of the Enterprise crew on the bedside table. As he looked around a small smile appeared at the corner of his mouth when he remembered when she first decorated the sterile walls.

_Flash Back_

"Where did you get all this?" Malcolm's voice rang out as he looked around his once pristine quarters. "What have you done to my quarters?"

"I will overlook the "my quarters" thing you just said," Anna smiled up at Malcolm seemingly unconcerned that his anger was apparent, "As for the other questions, who would have thought that being the security guys wife would have such benefits! I found a lovely Ensign to show me where to go for the storage, and then when I told them that I was trying to find your things to spruce the place up they all wanted to give me a hand. I think they wanted to have a go at what was hidden in the oh so private Malcolm Reed's boxes." The last was said with a little wink, and Malcolm's face flushed as he thought about crew members going through his things.

"They were in boxes for a reason! You had no right to go through my things." Malcolm didn't know if he was angry at her or just embarrassed that crewmen went through his private things, he only knew one thing. "I don't even like it."

The security specialist felt a need to take a step back as he looked into the face of his wife. Her smile had vanished and her mouth had a pinched look to it.Malcolm could feel his heart beat speed up, and he felt like kicking himself in the head.

"I didn't mean..."

"No that's fine!" Anna bit out as she turned to start taking things off the wall, "It's your stuff, it's fine if you don't like it. I will take it down."

Malcolm knew that he was a cad, Anna was yanking things off the wall and he could hear a slight teary note in her voice.

"Anna don't" Malcolm placed his arms around the woman who was trying to pry down his graduation plaque. "I didn't mean it, they are...nice."

Anna turned in his arms and looked up, he felt his heart constrict as he saw a single tear trace a path down her porcelain fine cheek.

"Don't cry luv, I am just a git. It is all wonderful, I just wasn't expecting it."

"I just wanted to try and make it more into a...well a home for us." Anna said as she tried to wipe away the tears.

"You did, and it's brilliant! You are just too good for me." Malcolm smiled as he saw some of the fire shoot back into Anna's eyes. Crying was no more, his Anna was back!

"Right you are, Malcolm Reed. You are a damn lucky man!"

The rest of the night was spent replacing the plaques she had started ripping down, and then even later, Malcolm Reed spent the rest of the night showing Anna Reed just how lucky he felt to have her.

_End Flash Back_

Shaking himself out of the memory, Malcolm looked around at his home. Even with all the nick-knacks and other fribble Anna had placed everywhere, it still felt lonely to him. Without his lovely wife, the quarters went back to what they were before...unwelcoming.

Not even taking the time to strip down, Malcolm climbed into his bed. Bringing Anna's pillow closer, he fell into a fitful slumber.

* * *

"Doctor Phlox to Lieutenant Reed."

Malcolm bolted upright in bed, and stared wildly around. It took him a few moments to make his brain understand that the voice was coming from the com system. Stumbling towards the com button, Reed hit it. "Reed here. What's wrong Doctor?"

"Anna is waking."

Malcolm did not even bother saying anything back to Phlox; he hit his door release and took off at a run towards the lift.

Skidding to a halt, Malcolm almost ran into the Doctor as he barged through the sickbay doors.

"Is she..."

"She is fine," Phlox said calmly placing a hand on the Lieutenant's shoulder, "Tired, and somewhat fuzzy on the details but fine."

"Is she in pain?"

"Not right now, but after the medicine wear off...she will be. You can see her now."

Malcolm gave the doctor an appreciative nod, and then headed towards the bed that Anna was in. Nearing her side, he was again shocked to see her bruised and battered body. Her eyelids fluttered, and then her startling blue eyes were looking at him.

"Malcolm?"

"Right here luv." He gently sat on the edge of her bed, and took her hand into his own, "How are you?"

"Tired." Anna chocked out, and then made a feeble movement towards the cup of water next to her. Malcolm helped her take a drink and then sat back down encompassing her tiny hand in his own.

"Anna, I want you to know something." Malcolm rushed on staring at her hand while he rubbed circles into her palm. "I just want to tell you now since I was afraid...well I was afraid I wouldn't get this chance. I love you!" Looking up, the armory officer gave a sigh when he saw that Anna had fallen back asleep. "Anna?" he said softly, but the woman did not move.

"The best thing for her to do is sleep." Phlox said making Malcolm jump.

"Right." Feeling his face go warm, the Lieutenant gave one last kiss to Anna's cheek and then turned towards the smiling doctor. "So she is fine, right?"

"She will be tired, and she will not be able to lift heavy objects for a while. We did do some massive surgery in her body after all, but she should be back to normal within two weeks."

Malcolm gave a nod of understanding and then walked back towards his wife's bed. Phlox gave a sigh knowing that Malcolm would let himself be court- martialed before he left her side again that night; the doctor made no comment and instead called the captain with the good news.


	10. Babysitters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are at the point in the story where you want to bang both Anna and Malcolm's heads together since they can't seem to tell each other how they feel!!

  
Author's notes: We are at the point in the story where you want to bang both Anna and Malcolm's heads together since they can't seem to tell each other how they feel!!  


* * *

"I don't need a babysitter you know."

"Naw, you are just keeping this poor old bachelor company while he is off duty."

Anna Reed had come back from sickbay with strict instructions to not overtax herself, and Malcolm Reed was hell bent on making sure this happened. The first couple of days he was able to have some leave and stay with her, but now someone would always "turn up" when the armory officer was not able to be with his wife. The day before it was Hoshi who just wanted some "girl talk" (which just happened to last until Malcolm got off his shift) and this time when her door chimed Anna found the Chief Engineer smiling behind it. Trip had come to get some schematics Malcolm had been working on, and then proceeded to stay for the rest of the night. They had played poker, talked about the things they missed on Earth, and were now sitting on a little sofa that had been wedged into the room.

"Why are you even being nice to me?" Anna asked.

Trip took a moment to think about how he was going to answer that question, "Well about a week after you and Mal's wedding I had a change of heart about you." Trip stopped, but when he saw that Anna was still listening to him with her whole attention he knew that he must go on. "It was one night in the mess hall. Malcolm was doing his usual thing. He sat alone at a table, not touching his food, and up to his eyeballs in PADDs to think of new ways to make things go boom. I was just about to walk over and give him a hard time about it, and then you walked in. You took one look at what your husband was doing, marched over and proceeded to disrupt his whole system." Trip let out a low chuckle as he thought about that night. "You took a serving tray, piled all Malcolm's PADDs onto it, including the one you tore out of his hands, and then threw them on the table next to you. I will never forget the old boys face when it finally registered what you had done. I thought for sure that he was going to lose it, and we were about to have a all out mud slinging fight but then you reached across and took his hand into yours. I remember that I was sitting there in awe watching your husband change after you took his hand. His ridged body relaxed a little, and that night Malcolm actually had a supper with a conversation that did not center around his security worries. I figured that if you could make that crazy Brit get away from his work, you must be an ok lady."

"That's it?" Anna asked after Trip had finished his little story, "You decided that you liked me after watching me be a total bossy shrew to my husband?"

Trip mumbled something that sounded a lot like "You said it I didn't" and then flashed Anna his good old boy smile. Anna just looked at the southerner in wonderment for a while longer and then broke out into laughter.

"You know I remember that night." She continued once she was able to control herself, "We were still complete strangers to each other, and Malcolm was driving me crazy because he would find reasons to not get to know one another better. I would want to talk, share things, but the stubborn man would always push it to the wayside. He would bury his nose in those annoying PADDs and read until I fell asleep. So when I walked into the mess hall that night and saw him sitting there still reading I knew that I had to do something. I could not see myself being married to this guy for the rest of my life, and never having a conversation any deeper than I hope you slept well. So I clicked into shrew motion, went over and demanded in front of half the crew that he pay attention to me."

"I know!" Trip interrupted, "My favorite thing you said to him was when you asked if you would be required to dance naked on the table top to get his attention."

"ANYWAY," Anna went on pretending to not hear Trips comment, but her face was turning an alarming shade of red. "I was very shocked that Malcolm let me take his hand and eat dinner with him. After I said my couple of...choice comments (this got a chuckle from Trip) I thought for sure I was going to be on the first shuttlepod back towards Earth."

"Well the point is, Mal didn't send you back to Earth and it did him good to stop wallowing in his work. That was why I decided that I liked you...plus I had the mental image of you dancing naked on the table stuck in my head for several days after that."

Trip dodged a pillow that came flying at his head, and then the rest of the night was spent laughing and telling stories. Anna was particularly interested in a certain list of females that Malcolm was writing to when he thought he was going to die.

* * *

Malcolm paused outside his door to let out a tired sigh and try and work some of the kinks out of his neck. It had been a long shift in the armory, and all he wanted to do right now was see his wife and then go to bed. Punching in his code, the door swooshed open and he entered. The first thing he noticed was the loud snores coming from the chair next to the bed. Trip Tucker was fast asleep, his head rolled back sitting straight up in the computer chair. Gazing around the room, he saw Anna curled up in the tiny sofa with a blanket over her. The floor held the remains of a poker game and Malcolm could see an I.O.U with Anna's signature in what had to be the Commanders mountain of chips. Crossing over to his friend, Malcolm shook his shoulder to wake him up.

"Whatz the matter?" Trip said blinking dumbly as he came out of his sleep. "Malcolm?"

"Yes, I am done with my shift now Commander. It was very kind of you to keep Anna company tonight."

Trip yawned and then stretched as he stood from his cramped position. His eyes came across the poker game, and a smile lit his weary face. "I wasn't being kind! I just came to take all your wife's money."

Anna started to stir in her sleep, so Trip and Malcolm exchanged a quiet goodbye and then Malcolm was alone with his wife. Crossing to the sofa, Malcolm knelt down and kissed Anna's forehead. Pulling back he gazed at her heart shaped face and he could feel his heart speed up. For days now he still thought about how close he came to losing her. Reaching out a hand he gently caressed her cheek. Anna's eyes slowly slid open, and when she saw who was next to her a stunning smile spread across her face.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Malcolm whispered as he stood.

"It's fine," Anna said with a yawn as she tried to untangle herself from the blanket around her. "Ouch!"

"What? What's wrong?" Malcolm immediately went into high alert as Anna clutched her side.

"No, no I am fine," Anna assured her worried husband, "I just sat up to quickly."

Malcolm bent to help her come to a sitting position, and then swept her up into his arms in order to carry her over to the bed.

"I really am fine." Anna said with little conviction as Malcolm walked towards the bed.

"You, my dear, have been spending way too much time running around."

"Running around?" Anna said with a little snort of laughter, "I haven't left this room for the last couple of days."

"And you will not leave this room until Doctor Phlox gives you a clean bill of health." Malcolm said as he gently placed her on the bed.

Anna mumbled some garbled words under her breath. Malcolm thought he heard bossy and maddening escape her lips, but she laid back against the pillows with no objection and he soon heard her even breathing as she fell back asleep. Peeling off his own uniform, he did not even bother putting them in the laundry basket before joining the petite woman. Malcolm wrapped his arms around his wife, and brought her closer to his body. Anna turned in her sleep so that she was facing her husband, and then snuggled herself up to his warmth resting her head on his shirtless chest.

Closing his eyes, Malcolm wondered how he was ever able to get though a night without Anna in his arms. She seemed to be made for his body, she was the perfect fit. The piece of the puzzle that had been missing for so long. Reed knew that he loved the woman in his arms with all his life, but he was to chicken to say it. After the night in sickbay when Anna first awoke, Malcolm found that the words I love you stuck in his throat every time he tried to say them to her again. He knew that he was being a bloody coward, but it was easier to make himself believe that he was showing her his love and the words did not really need to be said out loud than to really say them and risk his heart getting broken. Malcolm did not know how Anna felt about him. He knew that she was starting to like him, and he knew that she had warm feelings for him, but he did not know if she loved him. The only thing the Lieutenant knew for sure was that if Anna could not say I love you back, his heart would shatter into a million pieces.

* * *

Anna awoke with warmth all around her. Malcolm's strong arms were making her feel safe, and his hot breath was tickling her ear. She slid her head further back on the pillow and looked into her husbands sleeping face. She loved studying him when he was asleep. His chiseled lines were softened somewhat, and she thought of him as almost boyishly cute at times like this. Reaching up a hand, she gently brushed against his cheek. Anna had found out that her usually "awake at a drop of the pin" husband would stay asleep when she touched him at night. She liked to think that this was due to the fact that he was use to her, and did not feel as tightly wound around her as he did with others. Anna again buried her head into Malcolm's chest, and then her voice could be heart saying in a muffled way...

"I love you Malcolm."


	11. No Shirt, No Service!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I made Anna a little crazy in this chapter, but if any one has been where she it you will know what I mean! Men (in this woman's opinion) never know when to say the right things, and Anna had felt like she just bared her whole self to Malcolm and he wasn't giving anything back to her.

  
Author's notes: I know that I made Anna a little crazy in this chapter, but if any one has been where she it you will know what I mean! Men (in this woman's opinion) never know when to say the right things, and Anna had felt like she just bared her whole self to Malcolm and he wasn't giving anything back to her.  


* * *

"I love you Malcolm." Came floating through the armory officers sleep fogged brain. He had just awoke when Anna had lightly brushed his cheek. For a moment he thought he was either asleep or hearing things. Finally blinking a few more times, Malcolm came to the conclusion that he was very much awake and Anna had in fact said that she loved him.

"You do?"

"Holy Mother...you're awake!?" Anna almost fell off the bed with fright when she heard her husband's voice so close to her ear. Pushing away she tried to glare at Malcolm but felt the tale-tell sign of a blush creeping onto her face. "You scared me to death!"

"So did you mean it?" Malcolm persisted not giving a thought to what Anna had just said to him.

"Mean what?" Anna looked away feeling the heat on her face start traveling to her neck and back. She knew that she was being childish, but she did not want to bear her heart for all to see if he was not going to return his own.

"Did you mean it when you said you loved me?"

"You're a fool Malcolm Reed!" Anna jumped off the bed and began to rummage through her drawer to find some pants. She found some work out shorts and angrily stuffed her legs into them. She was being irrational, but to her thinking Malcolm should have immediately declared his love too. He seemed to be mocking her, and Anna felt like she was about to cry. "Why would I say it if I didn't mean it? Not all of us only care about duty!" Suddenly she twisted around to look at the astonished man still in the bed. "Why do you think I wanted to get to know you? Why did I try to make this drab little place my home instead of a stop to somewhere else? Are you truly as blind as this?"

Malcolm's mind was going a hundred miles per hour. Anna stood for a while and glared at him, but then with an angry huff stomped over to the door and was gone. Too late he realized that he should have told her that he loved her too. Cursing himself for his utter stupidity, Malcolm pulled on some shorts and ran after Anna.

Running out into the corridor, he was able to see Anna round the corner. "Anna! Come back luv." She either could not hear him, or she chose not to hear him, since her head did not pop back around. Malcolm took off at a run. He passed many crew members starting their shifts, but for the first time in his career Malcolm did not care that he was causing a huge scene. Crew members were in a state of shock seeing the tactical officer running about the ship in nothing but some blue shorts. Some where wondering if they were being boarded (again) but then he yelled out his wife's name, and smiles replaced worry on each of their faces.

Knowing that this was a lovers quarrel, made everything a little more enjoyable to watch. The male crew just shook their heads and felt sorry for the Lieutenant. They all shared looks with one another that seemed to say 'women are crazy' and then got back to their work. The female crew had several things going on in their heads. First, was that they finally got to know what was underneath the starched uniforms of Malcolm Reed (something that they all would keep locked away for their dreams that night) and second, what on earth did he do to make Anna storm away from their quarters. They were split down the middle, one half thought that Anna was over-dramatizing something while the other half could have cared less what the fight was about and just wished they had been there to consol the Lieutenant.

* * *

"Doctor Phlox to Captain Archer."

Jonathan's eyes popped open at the sound of the com buzzing in his ear. Praying that the Enterprise was not being boarded (again) he hit the com link next to his head.

"Archer here."

"Sorry to disturb you Sir but Anna Reed is here with me and there are reports about the ship that Lieutenant Reed is running around with no cloths on."

"I'll be right there." Rubbing his sleepy eyes Archer could feel a headache coming on. Getting out of bed and pulling on a uniform he could only think of one thing. "A Starfleet vessel should have a counselor aboard!" Running a hand through his bed hair, the Captain made his way towards sickbay.

Walking through the corridors the Captain could see crewmen huddled in corners laughing. His headache got worse since he knew what they were talking about. Jonathan had come around the corner and saw Lieutenant Reed having a heated discussion with Dr. Phlox. Sure enough, Reed had no shirt on. (Jonathan was just happy that he had pants on since Phlox did say "no cloths" when he called him a few moments ago.)

"I have called the Captain; he will be able to sort this out." Phlox was saying to a highly agitated security officer.

"We don't need the Captain to sort this out," Malcolm said trying to keep his voice as low as possible. "If you would just let me in, I can talk to Anna and everything will go back to normal."

"Sorry Lieutenant," Phlox said with his unusually large grin; "Anna is highly distressed and as her doctor I cannot let you see her until things calm down."

"It was just a misunderstanding. If I could just see her."

"Ah," the doctor interrupted Malcolm when he spotted Archer; "Captain very happy to see you."

Malcolm tried to snap to attention when Archer arrived, but the absence of clothing kind of made the whole thing a bit laughable.

"Why don't we all go into to sickbay, and then I can be uh...filled in on what happened."

"Of course Captain, as long as Mr. Reed will not make my patient any angrier."

"I never-..."

"I assure you that Malcolm will act the proper gentleman." Archer cut in and then took the lead when Phlox stepped aside to let them enter.

Sickbay was not as bright as it usually was during the day, and Jonathan could see the form of Anna sitting on one of the beds. When the three men trooped into the room her eyes got wide, and then she looked back down at the floor her face going red.

"I am sorry you had to get involved in this Sir." Anna said still not looking at any of the others in the room.

"I am the leader of this crew, so I would be the one that worked this out (Archer thought even more about getting a ship counselor) why don't we all just sit down and talk about it."

Letting out a loud sigh Anna jumped down from the bio-bed and stood awkwardly facing them. If she hadn't been crying before, this would surly have done it. Anna knew that she was being a lunatic, and now she had involved the whole ship in it as well. Maybe Starfleet was right. Maybe families should not be allowed on Enterprise. Sneaking a peek at her husband she could see that he was just as red as her. Great, Anna thought to herself, now I have managed to make him hate me for bringing his senior officer into it.

"It was my fault, Sir." Malcolm caused all the others to jump slightly when he disrupted the silence. "I was not...hmm...well I guess I was not being a good husband. I would really like to have some time alone with Anna, to talk to her."

Archer and Phlox both looked to Anna to see if this was agreeable. She gave them a nod, so they retreated towards the exit. Right before the door swished shut they could see Malcolm and Anna still looking awkwardly at one another.

"I am so sorry to get you up, but I did not know who else to call." Phlox said trying hard to mask his enjoyment of watching humans in a odd sort of mating ritual; "Anna kept telling me not to let the Lieutenant in, and I kept getting reports that crew had seen Malcolm running around like a madman with no shirt on. I think they thought Mr. Reed was sick."

"He is sick," Jonathan said with a little smile, "Malcolm Reed is sick with love for his wife."


	12. The End Of The Beginning

"I love you."

Malcolm blurted out the words as the door closed them into sickbay. Anna looked up and blinked a few times, and then tears began to roll down her face.

"You don't have to say it unless you mean it." She jumped down from her own bio-bed and moved towards the release on the door. Malcolm blocked her way and then lifted her chin so their eyes could meet.

"I do mean it. When you were lying in sickbay after the attack I was going crazy with worry. All I could think about was that I never told you how much you mean to me...how much I look forward to seeing you when I come off a shift...how much I love they way you stand up to me," Anna still stood crying as Malcolm brought her head to rest on his chest. Stroking her hair he kissed the top of her head and continued on with what he should have said a long time ago; "I should kick myself for not letting you know exactly what has been in my heart for a long time now. My life was where I thought it should be before you came. I had a good career, I was exploring things I never thought I would see, and all in all I thought I had what every man would dream of. But I was wrong!" Anna lifted her blue eyes to meet her husbands grey; "I didn't have anything until you came into my life. My whole life was bare. My walls were bare, my heart was bare...my soul was bare. You were the light. You showed me how much I was missing. You showed me that there are more important things than being on the fast track in Starfleet. I came to find out that photos on the wall were important, that having a conversation during dinner was enjoyable, that letting someone in my life was the best thing I could have ever done. I love you Anna Reed, with all my heart, might, mind, and strength."

Anna looked in awe at the speech that the usually quite man delivered; reaching her arms up to cup his chiseled face the petite woman kissed Malcolm. Pulling back a little Anna gave him a dazzling smile.

"I don't have as marvelous words to use as you do, but I love you with all my heart, mind, might and strength as well. I think I have loved you since the moment we met all those years ago."

"You don't mean..."

"Yes," Anna laughed pushing a stray hair off his forehead; "I do mean when we were young. We had been out back in your mother's garden."

"As I recall you were very busy pulling up my mother's prized flowers since you thought they were ugly."

"And as I recall," Anna jumped in still smiling up at her husband; "You were going over all the reason for not doing what I was doing, and then predicting my immediate doom when our mothers came to fetch us."

"Bright and cheerful, that's me." Malcolm mocked as he pulled the women he loves even closer.

"Truthful, and right are actually the words to describe it. There I was mud from head to toe standing next to you getting yelled at by my mother. I remember thinking you so brave to stand next to me the whole time, and afterwards you gave me a hug. I ruined your starched cloths, but you never once said I told you so. That was when I knew that I loved you."

Malcolm lowered his head and kissed Anna on the nose, then leaning in he whispered in her ear. "I never said I told you so because I admired that you were brave enough to tare up those awful orange flowers." With a slight chuckle that sent shivers down Anna's spine he nibbled at her ear and then slowly kissed down to her shoulder. The blonde leaned into Malcolm's weight as she was sure her knees could not support her anymore.

A coughing noise was heard from behind, and the pair jumped apart. Turning they saw Doctor Phlox smiling widely at them. "Sorry for the intrusion," his smile got even wider; "I do need to feed my animals."

Anna mumbled apologies feeling her face burn with embarrassment, while Malcolm was breathing like he had just run a marathon and was glaring at the good doctor.

"Thank you for everything Doctor," Malcolm said in his best military voice; "I think we will be leaving now." Head held high the Lieutenant grasped his wife's hand and lead the way out the door. Maneuvering through smiling crew members (pretending they didn't exist of course) the couple finally made it to the lift. Anna suddenly let out a giggle, and Malcolm turned his eye-brow raised.

"I just thought about what we must look like."

Malcolm let a small smile escape his lips, but when the lift stopped put back on his game face, as they still had corridors to navigate.

"Bloody room is the furthest from anything." Malcolm mumbled as he tried to forget about walking past the armory and seeing the smirking faces within. Anna squeezed his hand and gave him a little wink. Suddenly Malcolm didn't care what anyone thought anymore, his Anna was here and that is all that mattered.

"Finally!" Anna called out as they came to their quarters. Hitting the code to the room she moved to go in when Malcolm swept her up into his arms. "What?"

"Well Mrs. Reed, as we have finally told each other about our love; I think it is time for a second honeymoon."

Anna brushed her fingers at the nape of his neck and then tipped her head back to accept a kiss. "I think that a brilliant idea Mr. Reed."

* * *

**KABOOM!**

Anna Reed shrieked at the loud explosion and ran towards the back door. Looking out over their rolling hills in Devonshire she could make out smoke from the east gate. A boy could be seen in the distance.

"What the devil are you doing?" Anna yelled as she ran towards her son. Skidding to a halt she took the dirty boy into her arms and began to scold and love the boy at the same time. "You could have been hurt young man. I have never..."

"It wasn't my fault, mother." The boy cut in looking into her blue eyes with his own; "It was his!"

Anna looked around to where her son was pointing and scowled as she saw a second figure approach. "Malcolm Reed, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Malcolm stood even blacker than his son, and glared at the boy for being a "traitor" then met the angry gaze of his lovely wife. "Now luv, no harm done."

"No harm done? NO HARM DONE!?!" Malcolm and his son took a stop back; "You could have seriously hurt yourself and Marcus, not to mention burnt the whole house down around our heads." Anna cut off mumbling dangerously to herself and then finally looked up again. "Marcus, go get washed up and then go to your room...your father and I will come talk to you later."

Marcus Reed gave his father one last pitiful look and then ran towards the house. Malcolm watched his son go towards the safety of his room...lucky bloke...and then turned to meet his wife's gaze. She stood hands on her hips and seemed to grow from her small size to a towering giantess defending her child.

"You are the grownup Malcolm, how on earth could you let him do that?" She continued on not even giving him a chance to talk; "I would have never thought you could be that irresponsible, he is only eleven there is no need to show him how to make a bomb!"

Malcolm had watched in silence as she paced back and forth, finally he moved forward and took her into his arms. For a moment her body went stiff, but after a while she relaxed not even caring that she was getting soot all over herself.

"We were no where near it when it went off." Malcolm looked down into the distrustful eyes of his wife as she made movements to the dirt covering both her and him. "I may have put a little to much...umpf into it, but the only thing that got anywhere near us was the dirt...scouts honor."

A small smile escaped over her face, but she pushed it down. "We are going to go up to Marcus's room now, and you are going to say you were very wrong for teaching him how to make a explosive, and under no circumstances will he try one again."

"It is a very useful skill," Malcolm said defending his decision; "Everyone should know how to defend ones home."

"Yes, well we have you for that...and Marcus can learn all of it when he goes to Starfleet. For now," Anna said giving Malcolm a little poke in his chest; "You are going to stick to helping him with mathematics on paper, not in the testing field!"

Malcolm gave her a sheepish grin, and then with a quick kiss on her cheek went in to have a talk with his son; "I love you Mrs. Reed."


End file.
